Enchanting
by Koneko Cain
Summary: RuwalkAlfeegi-ness with added Kharl meddling. He means well. Possibly.


Disclaimer: I don't own jack. Oh, except my last box of Chocolate Flavoured Pocky Sticks! But you can't have those, evil lawyer people, 'cause I'm about to eat them.  
  
Warnings: Angst, Fluff, Lemon, A little humour, I guess [It's so hard to write Dragon Knights without it!], Making Alfeegi cute and innocent [sort of...] This is officially a lemon-flavoured, pretty much plotless bunch of Ruwalk/Alfeegi mindless drivel, because I re-read Dragon Knights 3 today to my little sister, and I think that Alfeegi looks cute in his hat. And I like Ruwalk's headband thingy. Yes, I know that's a really lame reason to write a story, but there you go.  
  
A/N: I've been reading a lot of Yu Yu Hakusho fics lately, and have you noticed that most of them revolve around at least one of the characters being hit by a lust spell? I like that idea, and I want to write something with Ruwalk and Alfeegi, so here it is. And, to make it even better, it has Kharl in it! Yay! Kharl! Kharl rocks! I should stop ranting now. It's becoming a habit.  
  
Enchanting. [Or 'Kharl's guide to a little harmless meddling.']  
  
By Koneko Shido  
  
Kharl scowled into the mirror that stood on his cluttered desk and sighed. Really, it was getting rather pathetic now. Watching people was what the alchemist did when he was bored, it was a little like soap operas on television, but this particular one was starting to get to him. Those two! It was painfully obvious that they were in love with each other, but neither would make a move! Jeez, what did a demon alchemist have to do to get a good show these days?   
  
Now Kharl, being a bit of a romantic and all, liked a nice happy ending. He hated those sad stories where people spent their whole lives pining for each other in misery; it put him in a bad mood. All he wanted was to watch a nice, romantic love story in his magic mirror, then go back to boiling fairies alive and making them into demon soup. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so. Those two were driving him crazy. Every time Ruwalk made a hint, Alfeegi just blushed and either made an excuse to leave or yelled at him and hit him with something. Obviously, Kharl decided, the poor little guy was just shy when it came to relationships, because he spent a lot of time watching Ruwalk when the other dragon officer wasn't watching and sighing sadly.  
  
Kharl scowled again and stood up, startling Garfacky, who was cleaning as usual.  
  
"Ehh, where are you going?" The young human asked, noticing the little black storm cloud hanging over Kharl's head, lightening, rain and all.  
  
"...Spell." Kharl muttered, stomping out of the room with an elegant swirl of his cloak and mumbling angrily to himself, ignoring the tiny crack of thunder from above him. Garfacky sweatdropped and went back to dusting, knowing that when Kharl was in one of his weird moods it was better to just let him do his thing. Whatever that might be. Garfacky hoped it didn't involve turning fifty jellyfish inside out again, because this time he was SO not cleaning up the mess afterwards. Ick.  
  
Kharl barricaded himself in his laboratory and threw open a dusty chest, rummaging inside and sending papers flying everywhere, even though his little Garfacky would probably make him sleep on the couch again for making such a mess. Some problems just needed to be solved with a little help, dammit! And he certainly wasn't just going to leave Ruwalk and Alfeegi to sort it out by themselves, oh no. That could take weeks! What would he do for entertainment? Anyway, the way Kharl saw it, an all-powerful, slightly wicked demon alchemist was entitled to a bit of meddling now and then.  
  
Finally finding the scrap of paper he was looking for, Kharl waded through the mess he'd just made absently and began mixing ingredients in a bowl. Yes, this would work. Demons couldn't enter the dragon castle because of Lykouleon's spell, but that didn't mean spells couldn't enter, right? He would just have to attach a travel spell to the lust spell, plus a finding spell so that it would hit the right person, and it should work! Three spells in one would be tricky, but he was the author of the demon bible, he could do it with no problems!   
  
As Kharl grinned to himself and picked up the finished spell, a little, blue, flame-like wisp of magic that flickered in his hand, the storm cloud above his head floated off to sit in a dark corner and wait until it was needed again. Ignoring it completely, Kharl gave a slightly manic giggle and unbarred the door, bouncing happily off to the nearest window, where he let go of the spell and watched it zip away into the distance towards Draqueen. In a moment of selective hearing, Kharl conveniently didn't hear Garfacky's anguished scream as he discovered the mess the alchemist had just made. Whistling happily to himself, Kharl strode off back to his magic mirror to watch the fun.  
  
Alfeegi sat at his desk, shuffling papers and scowling adorably. Ruwalk was staring at him from where the yellow dragon officer was lounging on a couch across the room, trying to do as little work as possible without Alfeegi kicking him out or yelling at him. It was nice just watching 'Feegi working, chewing cutely on the end of his pencil as he thought, frowning a little. Suddenly the window flew open, sending Alfeegi's papers flying off the desk and setting Ruwalk's long hair whipping around him.  
  
"Ruwalk!" Alfeegi gasped as something small and blue zipped in the open window and hovered before him, advancing slowly as he stood and backed up until he hit the wall, staring at the little blue flame with wide eyes.  
  
"Keep still! What is it?" Ruwalk hissed, trying to sneak up behind the flame and catch it before it could reach the white dragon officer. Ruwalk was almost there when without warning the flame shot forward, straight into Alfeegi's heart. The aqua-haired officer gave a startled cry of pain and clutched at where the flame had vanished through his shirt into his skin, gasping as blue light flared up around him. His eyes slid closed and his hands fell weakly to his sides while the light shone intensely, so bright that Ruwalk had to cover his eyes with a hand. He stared on in fear for his friend, watching with wide eyes as Alfeegi's feet left the floor and he rose a few inches into the air, moaning softly and glowing. Then in an instant the light blinked out and Alfeegi collapsed into Ruwalk's arms like a puppet with its strings cut. Carrying the unconscious white officer over to the couch he'd been lazing on earlier, Ruwalk gently laid him down and ran to the door, sparing a worried glance for Alfeegi then grabbing the nearest officer and yelling for them to fetch the lord.  
  
"Hmm..." Lykouleon said as he leant over Alfeegi, who was still unconscious and had been moved to the bed in his chambers.   
  
"Hmm..." Rasaleane echoed, leaning over Alfeegi next to Lykouleon and peering at him in the exact same way the dragon lord was.  
  
"A blue flame, you say?" Lykouleon asked Ruwalk, who was hovering worriedly on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Yes! It hit him in the heart! It went right through his skin, then he glowed, then he collapsed! What's wrong with him!?" Ruwalk wailed, looking pleadingly at the dragon lord and his queen.  
  
"Oh," Rasaleane smiled, "Don't worry." She patted the close-to-tears Ruwalk on the back gently and giggled a little.  
  
"Quite. It's nothing to sorry about." Lykouleon agreed, "Just a lust spell."  
  
Ruwalk froze, sweatdropping.  
  
"Ehh... what?" He asked weakly.  
  
"A lust spell. Simple really, there're quite a lot of them flying around nowadays, what with all these alchemists and wizards and witches and demons and such. It should be no problem as long as he doesn't try to resist it, but I'm sure you'll help him with that, won't you?" Rasaleane giggled, smiling happily at Ruwalk, whose eyes filled with tears.  
  
"This is not happening..."  
  
"Well, we should leave you two alone, just in case he wakes up. You should be pleased, Ruwalk, you've been chasing him for forever haven't you?" Lykouleon grinned, taking Rasaleane's hand and leading her out of the room, closing the door behind them. Ruwalk stared helplessly at the closed door and whimpered.  
  
"But..." He protested weakly. True, he had been chasing Ruwalk for... longer than he could remember, but he didn't want it to happen like this! There was no way he wanted to force Alfeegi into anything! He'd never forgive himself!   
  
At that moment a soft moan from Alfeegi broke Ruwalk's troubled thoughts and the yellow officer leant over the bed, watching worriedly as Alfeegi's long lashes fluttered and he opened his eyes, focussing slowly on the dragon officer above him.  
  
"Ruwalk?" Alfeegi murmured dazedly, "What happened? Why... why does my head ache so much?"   
  
"You were hit by a spell. Do you feel alright, other than your headache?" Ruwalk asked in a concerned voice, placing a gentle hand on Alfeegi's forehead to see if there were any signs of fever. Alfeegi smiled softly and closed his eyes at Ruwalk's touch, letting a soft sigh pass his lips.  
  
"Just a little dizzy... Mmmhh, that feels nice..." Alfeegi murmured, nuzzling Ruwalk's hand like a kitten. "What kind of spell was it?" The white dragon officer asked.  
  
"A lust spell." Ruwalk said softly, drawing his hand back when Alfeegi gasped and sat up quickly, suddenly looking afraid.  
  
"Wh-what!? Th-that can't be right!" The aqua-haired officer almost begged, clutching his sheet to his chest and beginning to tremble slightly, shaking his head and looking up at Ruwalk with pleading eyes.  
  
"Hey, it's alright, I'm here for you." Ruwalk smiled gently, startled at the tears that filled Alfeegi's eyes.  
  
"But-but I... I can't..." Alfeegi whispered, looking almost terrified as Ruwalk frowned and sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"It'll be fine, don't worry, it won't hurt you as long as you let the spell run its course, and I'm here to help you through it. Besides, if you don't want me I'm sure there're plenty of people who wouldn't turn you down..." Ruwalk said softly, though he felt a lump in his throat as he spoke. Alfeegi hugged his arms to his chest and shivered, a tear trailing down his pale cheek.  
  
"It isn't that... I-I swear... It's just that I've... I've never..." The white officer trailed off to look up at Ruwalk's startled expression, his cheeks flushed with shame.  
  
"Really? You've never made love before?" Ruwalk asked, understanding now why Alfeegi was so afraid. He'd never guessed that Alfeegi had never... before, but then, when he thought about it, the white dragon officer did spend his whole life running around after everyone else, he'd probably never had time for a relationship before, and Alfeegi just didn't seem the type to go out and pick someone up at a bar. The words 'casual sex' and 'Alfeegi' definitely didn't fit well together.  
  
A soft sob cut short Ruwalk's thoughts and he noticed with a pain in his heart that Alfeegi now had his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking as soft sobs wracked his delicate frame.  
  
"Wh-what am I going to do, Ruwalk?" Alfeegi whispered in a trembling voice, already feeling the spell writhing and coiling inside him impatiently. "I-I'm... I'm afraid..." He admitted in a small voice, ashamed. Ruwalk touched his shoulder softly, looking into his tear-filled eyes tenderly.  
  
"You don't have to be scared, 'Feegi. Will you let me? I swear I'll be gentle with you. You know I'd never hurt you, I didn't want it to happen like this, but you must know how much I care for you?" Ruwalk asked, running his hand down Alfeegi's cheek to trace the line of his jaw in a gentle caress. Alfeegi closed his eyes and took a few shaky breaths, trying to calm himself and ignore the tingles of pleasure that ran through him just from Ruwalk's light touch.  
  
"O-of course I want it to be you... but I... I don't know what to do...I..." Alfeegi trailed off, his cheeks flushed. Ruwalk smiled and ran the pad of his thumb over Alfeegi's soft lips, watching them part slightly as the white officer gave a shaky sigh, his eyes closed.  
  
"Don't worry about it, 'Feegi. Just enjoy it, you don't need to do anything, just relax. It will feel good, I promise. I won't hurt you." Ruwalk said, running his fingers down to tilt Alfeegi's chin up a little, leaning closer until his warm breath made Alfeegi's lips tingle.  
  
"You're safe with me." Ruwalk breathed, then closed the small gap between them and brushed his lips against Alfeegi's gently, not wanting to startle him. Alfeegi tensed, a shiver of pleasure running through him as he felt Ruwalk's hand slowly move from his cheek to bury itself loosely in his aqua-coloured hair. When the smaller dragon officer didn't pull away, Ruwalk deepened the kiss, crawling onto the soft bed over Alfeegi and laying him down carefully. His tongue traced the outline of Alfeegi's soft lips, feeling them part uncertainly for him, and he caressed Alfeegi's tongue with his own. Ruwalk's long fingers brushed a spidery touch down Alfeegi's slender throat, making him break the kiss to breathe and to arch his head back, panting a little.  
  
"Ruwalk..." Alfeegi moaned, trembling as the yellow dragon officer's lips moved down to his bared throat. Ruwalk's fingers played in the buttons of Alfeegi's shirt, undoing them slowly, and he smiled when he felt Alfeegi's delicate little hands thread themselves into his long hair and pull him down until his lips met the burning hot skin of the white officer's chest. Knowing now that Alfeegi wouldn't push him away, Ruwalk licked at one of the dark pink nipples laid before him, rewarded by a breathy gasp from Alfeegi. The white officer's skin was burning; tingling all over with sparks of pleasure. He hadn't expected it to feel like it did, he couldn't help but tremble at what Ruwalk was doing to him, nibbling playfully at his tightened skin and wringing moans of pleasure from his throat. It had to be because it was Ruwalk doing it to him; he knew that with anyone else he wouldn't be enjoying it this much.   
  
The fear he'd felt was melting away, consumed by the bliss of Ruwalk's skilled touch, but it came back with a shock when Alfeegi, lost in the feeling of Ruwalk's lips on his heaving chest, felt the yellow officer's fingers brushing down his side and across his stomach... lower still...  
  
"Nnhhh... no... please..." Alfeegi whimpered softly, biting his lip and turning his head to the side, his fists clenched in the sheets at his sides. Ruwalk looked up and paused in what he was doing, suddenly gathering his little 'Feegi up into his arms with a startled cry from the white officer.  
  
"R-Ruwalk!" Alfeegi gasped, surprised at being held by Ruwalk, the yellow dragon officer's strong arms wrapped around him.  
  
"It's alright, relax." Ruwalk soothed, stroking Alfeegi's blue-green hair until the smaller officer's breathing slowed back to normal and he laid his head against Ruwalk's shoulder, closing his eyes.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Alfeegi murmured softly, listening to Ruwalk's heartbeat and enjoying the warm arms holding him protectively.  
  
"Of course." Ruwalk replied, bringing Alfeegi up onto his lap and smiling down at him reassuringly.  
  
"You've been... chasing me... for a long time, but I always pushed you away or pretended not to notice. Why didn't you just give up, and find someone better?" Alfeegi whispered, looking down.   
  
"Better? There isn't anyone better. I love you, you know. I'd have chased you forever if I had to." Ruwalk grinned, tilting Alfeegi's chin up and kissing the tip of his cute little nose, making the white officer blush.  
  
"But there have to be other people you'd rather be with instead of me! What about all the other officers? Tetheus and Kai-Stern and Cernozura..." Alfeegi protested, feeling very insecure. The fact that he was lacking a shirt and was being held by Ruwalk, sat on his lap with his thighs spread wasn't helping either.  
  
Ruwalk just laughed.  
  
"Believe me, you're the only one I want. Besides, Tetheus is a zombie, Kai-Stern is never here, and Cernozura... Well, she isn't my type. I like you. Even though you yell at me and make me fill in forms all the time and blame me for everything and call me a spy for the lord, and make me look after the Dragon Knights whenever they eat too much sugar..." Ruwalk grinned.   
  
"You're the one who let them have all those sweets..." Alfeegi muttered weakly, pouting.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right. It was funny, though, don't you think? Especially when Rath and Thatz held Rune down and dyed his hair pink." Ruwalk laughed softly, leaning down a little to nuzzle Alfeegi's throat.  
  
"Mmmhh... You're just lucky the dye wasn't permanent. I... I'm sorry I'm so mean to you." Alfeegi breathed, his head falling back to bare his throat for Ruwalk's gentle nips and kisses.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. I know you don't mean it, and if you suddenly stopped yelling and started being nice to everyone all the time it'd be scary. Anyway, you're not that bad, you just overreact a lot." Ruwalk murmured against Alfeegi's skin, licking his throat like a cat. Alfeegi moaned and arched his back, pressing himself against Ruwalk and giving a heavy gasp as the friction sent a shock of pleasure through him. He wanted to complain, to insist that he didn't overreact all the time, but the only sounds he could make were low moans, since Ruwalk was holding his hips now, kissing his neck and grinding against him. It felt... wonderful, and this time he ignored the twinge of fear inside him, knowing that Ruwalk would never hurt him. The yellow officer, hearing Alfeegi's heavy breaths, laid him down once again on his back and tried for the second time to remove the last of Alfeegi's clothes without panicking him. To Ruwalk's surprise Alfeegi caught his hand and gave him a lust-glazed glare.  
  
"You first." The white dragon officer mumbled, lying back to watch as Ruwalk shrugged and stripped, throwing his clothes to the floor beside the bed.  
  
"Happy now?" Ruwalk grinned, pleased when Alfeegi peered at him sceptically then nodded, smiling a little.  
  
"You'll do."   
  
Ruwalk blinked and laughed, glad that Alfeegi seemed more relaxed now. The last thing he wanted was for the white officer to be scared.  
  
"Your turn," Ruwalk said.  
  
When they were both naked, Ruwalk leant over Alfeegi and kissed him, smiling at the flush across his cheeks.  
  
"You're beautiful, you know." The yellow officer said, a warm hand stroking Alfeegi's stomach.  
  
"What now?" Alfeegi asked a little uncertainly, closing his eyes as Ruwalk's hand moved down to the soft skin on the insides of his thighs.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you. Just relax, 'Feegi." Ruwalk murmured, moving up a little and reaching for the drawer in the bedside table, rummaging around a little until he found something suitable. Alfeegi watched, heart hammering as Ruwalk coated his fingers in some of the sweet oil he'd found in the drawer then very slowly reached down and pushed just the tip of one finger into the aqua-haired officer.  
  
"'Feegi? Tell me if it hurts." Ruwalk soothed, watching Alfeegi nod, his eyes closed.   
  
As Ruwalk continued to stretch him Alfeegi tried to relax, his breath coming in soft gasps. It didn't hurt. It could have, had Ruwalk rushed or been rough with him, but the yellow officer was taking it slowly and Alfeegi felt no pain, just the tight, stretching feeling. That was until Ruwalk added a third finger, and they brushed against something inside him that Ruwalk had been searching for. Alfeegi threw his head back and cried out, hands twisting in the sheets and his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. After a few more gentle thrusts of his fingers Ruwalk decided he'd better get on with things, just watching Alfeegi writhing in pleasure beneath him was driving him crazy. Withdrawing his fingers gently, Ruwalk used the last of the oil from the tiny bottle and very slowly began to push into Alfeegi. There was a brief moment of discomfort but no pain, then Ruwalk was still, waiting for Alfeegi to adjust to him. It didn't take long before the white officer began to move his hips a little, opening his eyes and staring dazedly up at the yellow officer above him.  
  
"Are you... just going... to sit there?" Alfeegi panted, pulling Ruwalk down for a passionate kiss. The yellow officer blinked in surprise but began to move, drawing out slowly then thrusting back in a little faster. Alfeegi arched his back elegantly and clung to his lover's shoulders, moaning Ruwalk's name in a choked voice. It was that place inside him... Ruwalk was hitting it with every thrust and it sent hot sparks of pleasure dancing up and down his spine, collecting in the pit of his stomach and twisting and writhing to be set free. Ruwalk himself was breathing heavily, his skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat, reaching down to take Alfeegi in his hand and listening to the sweet cries that escaped the smaller officer's lips.  
  
"'Feegi..." Ruwalk groaned, trying to tell the white officer how very beautiful he was, and how much Ruwalk loved him, wanted to be with him forever. All that he could manage were incoherent moans, but Alfeegi understood and opened his eyes to look up lovingly at the yellow dragon officer above him, reaching up to stroke his cheek gently.  
  
"Nnnhh... Ruwalk..." Alfeegi gasped, clinging to Ruwalk's shoulders desperately as the writhing pleasure inside him spilled out in a rush. Ruwalk joined him in his release and groaned, kissing the trembling aqua-haired officer below him deeply.  
  
Alfeegi opened his eyes and looked up at Ruwalk dazedly, feeling the yellow officer's arms wrap around him lovingly.  
  
"Better now?" Ruwalk asked sleepily, yawning.  
  
"Mmm-hmm." Alfeegi replied, equally as tired.  
  
"Think you'd ever want to do it again? I mean, when not under the influence of magic." Ruwalk smiled. Alfeegi snuggled up against his chest and peered sleepily up at him.  
  
"Mmmhh. It wasn't so bad, now I see what all the fuss is about." Alfeegi decided.   
  
"Good." Ruwalk smiled, closing his eyes.  
  
"Ruwalk?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm?"  
  
"Can we do it again in the morning?"   
  
"..."  
  
Master Kharl the Alchemist waved his hand over his magic mirror to switch it off and leant back in his chair, smiling to himself. Well, that was nice, a happy ending. He whistled to himself as he stood up and wandered off to fetch himself a cup of tea, ignoring the stream of violent curses coming from his laboratory, where poor little Garfacky was still cleaning up Kharl's mess. Somebody would be sleeping on the couch tonight, Garfacky growled, throwing a heavy, leather-bound copy of the 'demon bible' at an escaped fairy, splattering it against the wall. That made him feel a little better.  
  
Wielding his feather duster like a weapon, Garfacky stomped off to find Kharl and yell at him, scowling.  
  
Kharl just calmly sipped his tea, running his eyes over the huge mess he'd just made of the kitchen. Oh well, Garfacky would clean it up.  
  
Poor Kharl had no idea of the impending doom headed his way with a feather duster, or he probably would have run away.   
  
Owari  
  
Yaaay! My first Ruwalk/Alfeegi lemon! That took bloody ages to write! Revieeeew. 


End file.
